


On Top of The world

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hasetsu Castle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri always loved the view over Hasetsu. He just never figured he'd see it like this.





	On Top of The world

**Author's Note:**

> Day 119 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Also known as the day we find out getting both Victor and Yuuri drunk means naked castle climbing. Not to mention the canon add that Seung is a kissing drunk. As a big SeungChuChu shipper I'll be using that info one day.
> 
> Not to mention; A FILM!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> You can drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) but in all honesty this was pretty much all I blogged about today. 
> 
> I do thank every single one of you that either left me a comment on one of my stories or came and said something over at tumblr. It didn't fix my depression but reading those messages really make my days easier to handle. :}

Yuuri leans against Victor's shoulder. Letting out a big sigh. Sure there is the option of freaking out, he'd done some of that already waking up and not knowing where Victor was, but oddly he felt the furthest away from freaking out as it was. The view, after all, was spectacular. And that was if he did his best to not have his eyes stray to the person next to him. 

Victor leans his head a bit making it lie on top of Yuuri's. Soft content noises coming from his lips. After everything that happened, to just sit here with Yuuri. Victor can't help but believe he is the most lucky man in all of the world. Even with a hangover and no idea what to do once they are back down. Well that is not completely true. They are supposed to be preparing for a skate exhibition. 

They lace their fingers together and just decide to enjoy the view over Hasetsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked.   
> Something as simple as a smiley is enough to make my day.
> 
> ps. I know it's short but after all the info we got today, my mind is over charged. :}


End file.
